


"I'm at the hospital."

by Kit_writes_fanfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Kit_writes_fanfic
Summary: “Where are you?” It was more of a demand than it was a question and Finn dragged in another shaky breath before a rogue tear streaked down his cheek.





	"I'm at the hospital."

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a sad one guys, content warning for implied domestic violence.

Finn looked at the red staining on his hands, his fingers twitching sporadically.   
He felt numb, like everything had slowed down around him, his limbs heavy and his mind cloudy.  
A hand rested on his shoulder and he near jumped out of his skin, sore body jerking as he flinched. He tilted his head up slowly to look up at the nurse in front of him, her brow creased.  
“Do you want me to call someone for you?”   
Finn frowned for a moment as her words sank in, did he want her to call someone? Who should he call?   
He shook his head after a moment and the nurse quietly pointed out a phone in the waiting room incase he changed his mind. He nodded his head in thanks like he knew he was supposed to and looked back down at his hands. The cut over his right eye was trying to reopen and tiny beads of blood were forming again, he barely registered the sting of his skin.  
-  
“Hello?” She answered groggily. He sighed a little at the sound of her voice, so easily a comfort to him.  
“Helloooo?” He realized he hadn’t actually said anything yet.  
“Rae…” It came out as a whisper but there was emotion there, a pleading sort of tone, desperation.  
“Finn?” He could practically see her brows drawing up in surprise and concern “What’s wrong?”   
His eyes fell closed and he took a shaky breath, how did she do that? Just know? He didn’t even have to tell her, it was like she was tapped right into his emotional being.  
“Finn?” There was a wobble in her voice and he suddenly felt very guilty about calling, he glanced up at the clock, he winced when it read 2 am.   
“I… I’m sorry for calling so late” His voice was trembling now and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears gathering.   
“Where are you?” It was more of a demand than it was a question and Finn dragged in another shaky breath before a rogue tear streaked down his cheek.   
“The hospital” He could hear breathing picking up and quickly added “I’m fine, just…”  
Before he could continue she interrupted “Don’t move, y’hear me?” voice hard and laced with authority.  
He nodded as the line went dead.  
-  
He was sat outside on a bench when she arrived. The cold air biting at his skin, he relished the distraction honestly. His gaze focused on a scuff on his left boot when he saw the white tops of a pair of converse he’d grown accustomed to.   
His hands immediately went to his face, the tears that he’d been valiantly trying to deny finally overflowed. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, breath coming in gushes.  
Raes arms engulfed him tightly going around his chest, right hand carding through his hair. The breaths shuddered through him, an emotional dam being broken, cracking his heart open wide.   
He doesn’t know how long he cried in her arms, he just knows that she didn’t leave, never panicking at his excess of emotion. Her hand had come to rest on the back of his neck, fingers stroking the baby hairs so gently it almost tickled.   
His head was rested on her chest and she pulled him closer so he was curled up against her. As the shaking in his shoulders subsided and his breathing slowed she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Her fingers moved across the top of his back, mirroring what he did all those months ago, before she broke his heart, writing letters tenderly; O-K-?  
He nodded his head silently and leaned up to look at her.  
She smiled sadly at him and her thumb wiped the remains of the tears he’d shed from his cheek but was careful to avoid pressing on the bruise that had bloomed on his cheekbone.   
She kept her fingers curled around his jaw and under his ear, she took in his appearance slowly.  
Eyes puffy and red ringed, wet and gleaming in the fluorescent light coming from the hospital windows. Smooth cheeks tinged red from the blood flow beneath his skin, the corners of his lips turned down, the split in it just to the left of his cupids bow. Rae noted the fresh butterfly stitches, that held a cut closed just above his left eyebrow, with a twist of her stomach. Wispy hairs of his fringe sticking to his forehead with perspiration.   
“Finn?” Her voice was raspy and all knowing. “What happened?”

With his eyes trained on his lap he shook his head slightly not trusting himself to look at her. She tentatively pushed her finger against his chin so he had no choice but to look up, her brows were drawn together, tears shining in her eyes.   
“Where did these bruises come from?” Her thumb brushed over the split in his lip and his eyes fell closed.  
“I-It was only when she was drunk..” Rae’s eyes narrowed and hardened some and she reached out to grip his hands, squeezing lightly.  
“Who?” It wasn’t a question that was optional, it was necessary.  
“Olivia…”  
Raes jaw locked and her teeth pressed together so hard she thought they might crack. Red hot anger coursed through her veins. She’d always thought the saying ‘Seeing red’ was silly, how could anyone /see/ red? But now she understood, all she could see was that bitches face, picturing how she has hurt this precious boy in front of her. How she broke Finn. Her Finn.

She pushed the feeling down as far as it could go, burying it beneath the darkest parts of her being, beneath the scars and the self loathing. There were more important things right now than her anger. Her eyes once again took in her best friend. He looked hollow. He looked broken. He looked how she felt most days, and that’s what finally made her tears slip their way down her cheeks. 

She didn’t know how to fix this, she didn’t know how to make it better, how to heal him. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, the thing she’d been doing for years. She loved him. Rae pulled him close again, her arms wrapping around him like a protective comforter.   
“You’re safe now.” It was barely a whisper that she didn’t even think about before it left her mouth. “You’re safe with me” Finns hands gripped the back of her shirt, long fingers crumpled the fabric as he held on for dear life.

“I know” He murmured against her neck.


End file.
